


Candles

by ashtonimore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, stupid fluff or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonimore/pseuds/ashtonimore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a new interest. It might involve candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles

Castiel’s obsession with burning candles is starting to get out of hand. It started out innocently enough, with a vanilla scent here, or a cinnamon flame there, but now their entire room is covered in candles and Dean just doesn’t know if he can support Cas’ habit anymore. If anyone knows Dean then they know that he’s a military brat and needs a nice clean, organized space, and with so many candles covering the goddamn room that Dean can’t even see the tops of the nightstands, he needs to put his foot down. At this rate he would need to start up his old credit card schemes just to pay for the multitude of candles coming into the bunker. Dean doesn’t even know where he’s buying them. He swears there are only one or two candle shops maximum within 50 miles of the place, but somehow Castiel manages to bring in at least 3 new candles a week. Dean never knew so many smells existed.

Cas tries to defend himself when the subject is finally breached. He shifts his eyes around and mumbles something about how the scents give him peace or something. Dean can totally understands having something at hand that calms you down at times, but when your room smells like Yankee Candle had a field day, Dean can’t take it anymore. With Castiel mixing moonlight, pink sand, true rose, and clouds Dean needs to wear nose plugs to bed. Quite frankly it’s nauseating and Dean won’t give Castiel a pass just because he’s an angel and is willing to do that one swirly thing he likes in bed. Maybe angels smell things differently or something, but Dean will need at least a week for his nostrils to heal. The smoke alone is probably going to give him eczema.

Dean is such a freakin pushover. When he goes up to Cas and demands a drawback of the assault on his nose, Cas is all smooth features and baby blue eyes. If there’s one thing Dean cannot stand it’s pleading; most likely because he usually gives in. Castiel takes one look at Dean and cranks the puppy dog power to ten. Dean lets out an exasperated sigh and knows this isn’t one he’s bound to win. He loves Cas too much. By the end of the confrontation Castiel has managed to wrap Dean around his little finger more than once and walks away with a smile on his face because all he had to do was promise he’d keep the candles in another room and only choose one a night to bring into their room and burn. He still got to keep all his precious smells and Dean would just have to accept it. Whatever made Cas happy really. Dean was used to making sacrifices for his loved ones, and this wasn’t that big of a deal.

That night Castiel cuddles Dean tighter than usual. They hold each other close and breathe in the fragrance of a candle called Lover’s Kiss, but Dean just thinks it smells like strawberries. If he’s being honest, he kind of likes having a bed that doesn’t smell all like big manly men leather and gunpowder. Not that he’d ever mention that to Cas, or god forbid Sam. Sam might know that his big brother was in love with a certain fallen angel, but that didn’t mean he was going to let himself look like some sort of sissy. However, if anybody ever said anything to Castiel about liking the stuff he liked, then Dean would personally take care of them. Like, who fucking cares if his boyfriend loves cheesy romcoms and candles that make the room smell like a teenage girls fantasy land. Dean loves Castiel just the way he is and he doesn’t see that changing anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was short i know i s u ck


End file.
